


Я за тебя...

by NikMac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Consensual Violence, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем ты готов пожертвовать ради любимого?<br/>Фик написан в 2012 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я за тебя...

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан по заявке мышь-медуница на фест "Spring Break 2012" на дайри-сообществе [bottom!Snape](http://www.diary.ru/~bottomSnape/).  
> Бета: Черногривка.

* * *

— Милый, я дома!

Хлопает дверь, в коридоре раздаются стремительные шаги, старая лестница скрипит под ударами толстых подошв и каблуков, обитых полосками серебра. 

— Где ты, милый?

Руки, мгновение назад крепко держащие покрывало, начинают дрожать. Толстый край выскальзывает из ставших неловкими пальцев, неаккуратный ком ткани беззвучно скользит на пол, тяжёлой волной укрывает замёрзшие ноги.

Перестеленная постель с безукоризненно отглаженными простынями так и остаётся раскрытой, будто приглашая в белоснежные объятия. Стоит войти в комнату, и она притянет взгляд, не сможет не притянуть, как и он, скрючившийся возле неё в нелепой позе. Не успел справиться с такой малостью — сам виноват, обойдёшься без дополнительной передышки из ужина.

Сердце испуганно бьётся о решётку рёбер, шею сдавливает лента жара, на затылке выступает испарина, и холодный пот волной проходит вдоль позвоночника. Рот приоткрывается, но как ни ругай себя, как ни понукай, ни слова из пересохшего горла не вымучишь...

Сегодня плохой день. С самого утра, нет — с нескончаемой ночи, нет — ещё с вечера пятницы и до только что мелодично прозвеневших на часах в гостиной шести понедельника — очень плохой день.

— Я скучал по тебе, — согревающим душу и леденящим тело признанием доносится родной голос из-за спины. — Я так сильно хотел тебя.

Крепкие мускулистые руки охватывают грудь. Не вздохнуть, не сбежать. Ягодицы соприкасаются с чужим пахом — о, он уже возбуждён. Хотя чему удивляться? Разве за все эти недели он хоть раз не хотел секса, возвращаясь с работы? Или не хотел его, оставаясь дома на выходные?

Ладонь уверенно поглаживает грудь, спускается к животу. Ласковые движения позволяют забыться на какое-то время, пока пальцы не сдавливают в горсти ткань брюк вместе с висящим на полшестого членом. Прикосновения болезненны настолько, что с губ срывается стон.

— Ты такой нетерпеливый сегодня. И белья не надел, это так заводит.

Сегодня очень, очень плохой день. 

Как и каждый понедельник последнее время. Но этот — особенно тяжёлый. Потёртости и трещины не успели зажить — в этот раз зелье вообще не помогло. Решил ещё утром, что сварит другое, думал, что успеет, должен был успеть! Но вот уже вечер, а убрана только спальня, спуститься вниз не нашлось времени. И куда оно только ушло? Девяти часов как ни бывало. Будто встал всего час назад, вон, даже постель до конца не застелена...

Тёплое дыхание согревает шею, от влажного и шершавого прикосновения языка к взмокшей коже хочется выгнуться кошкой, потереться всей спиной о грудь пока ещё партнёра, не насильника, урвать кусочек счастья у жизни, пока она ещё здесь.

Будет больно, осознаётся вдруг. Будет не просто больно — сегодня будет чертовски больно.

В окно заглядывает клонящееся к западу солнце, лучи острыми пиками ложатся на кровать, ёрзают по ней, будто старательно режут на части. Чужие пальцы так же проворно расстёгивают рубашку, стаскивают вниз брюки. Он осторожно переступает через них.

Возиться с обувью нужды нет — сегодня он позабыл её надеть, как и бельё.

— Ты потрясающий.

Снимаемая одежда летит по углам, уничтожая идеальный порядок. Вскоре они совершенно обнажены, и горячий твёрдый член упирается в ягодицы с намерениями явными и прозрачными, как выступившая на головке капля смазки.

— Я... м-м-м... не хочу, там ещё больно, не всё зажило. Понимаешь?

Он и не думал этого говорить, но страх оказался сильнее. Страх и надежда, что чудо произошло и вот прямо сейчас вернётся тот, кого любишь — человек, способный любить. Видеть в осколки разбившуюся надежду куда болезненней, чем слышать в ответ беззаботный смех и понимать, что он означает.

— Я хочу тебя, милый. Прогнись.

«Это не он виноват. Это ты и твоя трусость, с которой давно пора покончить», — внутренний голос помогает принять решение.

Он опускает локти на край кровати, прогибая поясницу, выставляет зад. Упавшие на лоб волосы отсекают солнечный свет от внутреннего сумрака.

«Почему ты продолжаешь мучить себя и его? Ему ведь, наверное, тоже больно? Если не сейчас, то потом будет, когда осознает и поймёт?» — но когда слышишь радостные шуточки и смех, ощущаешь дразнящие щипки и похлопывание по заду, в чужую боль не верится. 

Руки крепко охватывают бёдра, большие пальцы ложатся на ягодицы и растягивают их в стороны. Мышцы ануса опасливо поджимаются — глупо, так ещё больнее, — и он волевым усилием заставляет себя расслабиться.

— Ты такой красивый. Ты такой классный.

Он знает, что там всё воспалено. Если заниматься сексом по три, а то и по пять раз в сутки, иначе и быть не может. После выходных ещё тяжелее. Выходные — это непрекращающийся марафон наслаждения и боли. Наслаждения значительно меньше, но факт остаётся фактом — он мучается так сильно оттого, что чувства партнёра неподдельны и искренни. Были, чувства были, теперь их нет, но хватает и инстинктов, чтобы продолжать желать и добиваться желаемого.

Растяжка давно не нужна. Смазки из плевка на ладонь хватает.

Палец ощупывает края ануса, так что остаётся шипеть сквозь зубы. Ничего, ничего — береги силы, совсем скоро будешь орать, а он — радоваться твоим воплям.

Они ему нравятся, он считает, что крики эротичны, полузадушенные хрипы сексуальны, а спазмы скручивают тело от ответной страсти. Он не верит в боль, потому что её не чувствует. 

Горячая и влажная головка прижимается к спазматически сжавшемуся отверстию. Надо расслабиться, надо!

— Ох... Мне так нравится. С тобой каждый раз — как первый, — доносится горячий шёпот.

Перед глазами мутится. Горло перехватывает, слёзы льют градом, оправдывая детское прозвище.

Очень настойчивый молодой человек, очень! Пока яйца не шлёпаются о промежность, он не останавливается. 

В лёгких всё ещё нет кислорода — не вздохнёшь, не выкричишь.

— Как хорошо! Ты такой классный.

Он вытаскивает полностью, оставляя после себя пустоту и холод, чтобы после мига передышки начать пытку любовью снова. И снова. И снова...

Колени дрожат и подкашиваются. Из горла рвутся только хрипы. Поясницу удаётся прогнуть так, что лопаткам тесно. 

Шлепки плоти о плоть, скоростное натягивание тела на кажущийся огромным член превращаются в какофонию звуков и ощущений. В голове мутится... Ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть. Ну же!

Пальцы впиваются в бёдра с такой силой, что, кажется, сейчас сломаются тазовые кости.

— А-а-а! 

Он лежит, чувствуя, что протраханная в нём дыра сегодня достигла затылка. Всё, что ниже — как одна воспалённая рана. Липкая влага течёт по промежности, анус всё ещё пульсирует, руки трясутся, как и нутро.

Медленный поворот головы.

Гарри лежит рядом — совершенно счастливый, довольный.

— Как классно было!

— Мне было больно, — говорит Северус.

В ответ — улыбка и «обнадёживающее» заявление:

— В следующий раз будет ещё лучше. Ты такой классный там внутри, такой чувствительный и горячий. Я уже хочу тебя снова...

Северус закрывает глаза. 

Его любовник рядом, он абсолютно здоров, молод, счастлив, полон сил и энергии. Он полон желаний. Ему хорошо.

— Как хорошо.

Он зевает, демонстрируя розовый язык и белоснежные зубы. Радость жизни написана на лице. Кроме неё в глазах лишь пустота.

— Разбуди меня, когда тебе снова захочется, — шепчет он.

Северус долго слушает глубокое дыхание спящего. Шевелиться категорически не хочется. Наконец он делает это — приподнимается на постели, медленно и осторожно сползает на пол. В промежности всё пылает адским пламенем и жжёт. В ванной есть зелья, но туда ещё надо добраться. Он отворачивается от постели, где сном праведника спит Гарри и где рядом с его коленом остаётся грязно-розовое пятно.

Цепочку шагов в ванную сопровождают шлёпающиеся на пол капли крови — немного, но они портят идеальную чистоту. Северус хмурится, замечая их, а приняв зелья и поухаживав за собой, возвращается с влажной тряпкой, чтобы аккуратно всё затереть. Наложить чистящее заклинание приходит ему в голову значительно позже. 

Руки дрожат, заклинание получается не с первого раза. Гарри беспокойно ворочается на постели, и Северус обмирает от мысли, что его разбудил.

Медленно он собирает и складывает разбросанную одежду, двигаясь, как старик, обходит комнату кругом. Он долго стоит у приоткрытого окна и смотрит на улицу, ловя последние лучи заходящего солнца. 

Защёлки тугие, но окно удаётся закрыть без помощи волшебства.

Он подходит к кровати, садится на край так, чтобы уходящий солнечный свет золотил лицо Гарри. Его красота совершенна своим несовершенством, живость написана даже в расслабленных сонных чертах. Он прекрасен.

Северус закатывает рукав рубашки, разглядывает посеревшую, кажущуюся неживой метку. Его проклятие, проросшая вглубь чернота, пустившая корни так далеко, что хозяин достанет и из могилы...

* * * 

Они думали, что со смертью Тёмного Лорда получат освобождение, но ошиблись. Победителям не довелось судить проигравших: все, кто носил метку, ответили перед собственной совестью и так — без следствия и суда. Потеря магии, паралич, сумасшествие, смерть. Кто-то погиб в течение месяца, кто-то — через три, счастливчики продержались до года и отделались сравнительно малым. Сквиб, в отличие от мертвеца, может дышать воздухом, видеть солнце и радоваться, пусть и неполноценной, но всё-таки жизни.

Когда начался их с Гарри бурный роман, переросший в эпатирующую общество совместную и очень счастливую жизнь, из носящих метку в живых и благополучных Северус остался, вероятно, один. Казалось, проклятие минуло его стороной, повезло — единственный раз в жизни. И он позволил себе отдаться чувствам, мечтать и даже планировать совместное будущее. Гарри так нравились их разговоры в постели, а в такой вдохновляющей компании как не строить воздушные замки?

Беда пришла когда уже не ждали. Воспалившаяся за одну ночь метка, заклинание _Lumos_ , которое Северус не смог выполнить впервые за тридцать лет, заставили бросить все силы в поисках выхода из ситуации — безвыходной, судя по неудачам тех, кто уже потерял то, чем дорожил.

Панацеи не обнаружилось, в отличие от средства утихомирить проснувшуюся заразу, замедлить и повернуть процесс вспять.

Гарри нашёл его первым. Ни с кем не советуясь, исполнил обряд. Пришёл после ночи, в которую Северус места себе не находил от волнения, улыбающийся и совершенно спокойный.

— Вот, держи! — втиснул он в ладонь медальон, который миг назад беззаботно крутил на цепочке. — Твоё лекарство. Носи, не снимай. Всё для тебя, любимый.

На вопросы он отвечать отказался, и Северус целых три дня не понимал, что именно носит. Воспалённая метка зарубцевалась и стала почти такой же, как прежде. 

Ещё вчера любящий, податливый, в чём-то даже робкий, Гарри до неузнаваемости изменился. Ум, память, убеждения и желания остались прежними, но то, что стоит над рассудком и инстинктами, ушло из глаз, поступков и слов. Сопереживание, эмпатия, способность чувствовать боль и радость другого человека, как собственные, исчезли, будто их и не существовало. Как и доброта Гарри, его нежность и трепетность, открытость и эмоциональность — их не стало вовсе.

Свято место пусто не бывает: его заняли низшие инстинкты, а Северус, вместе с их победой, — нижнее место в постели.

Поначалу отдать бразды правления в ставшие такими сильными и бесцеремонными руки показалось чем-то необыкновенным и новым. Животная страсть и эгоистичная жажда удовольствий не могла не найти отклика. Северус следовал за желаниями Гарри, постепенно понимая, что произошло, и отодвигая от себя осознание так долго, как мог.

Первая попытка сопротивления, отказ от продолжения сексуальной игры окончательно открыли глаза.

Гарри не пожелал останавливаться. Он оказался не в состоянии понять, что чужое «больно» и «нет» важнее собственного «хочу» и «могу». 

И это не изменится: пока на груди Северуса висит украденный в Отделе Тайн артефакт, хранящий самую суть человека, именно что человеком Гарри быть и не сможет. 

* * *

Пора окончательно признать: и дальше оставаться рядом с ним опасно. 

Сбежать — такой разумный выход. Попрощаться, позволив телу любовника в последний раз удовлетворить страсть, и, прихватив хранящий от проклятия дар, скрыться вдали. И жить — если так жить решимости хватит.

Северус протягивает руку, с неудовольствием отмечая, как сильно она дрожит. Не коснувшись лица спящего, он останавливается, пытается побороть волнение.

Во второй ладони зажат медальон. Металл давно согрелся, гладкие края ласкают кожу, но это не всё — ощущений намного больше. Кажется, будто в руке трепещет жаждущая взлететь в небо птица, будто солнечный луч всеми силами стремится вырваться из сковавшей его темноты, будто река ломает удерживающий её лёд, который давно должен поддаться и подарить ей свободу.

Замочек на медальоне щёлкает резко, миг — и внутри уже пустота.

Гарри шевелится во сне, на его лице появляется светлая и радостная улыбка. Он тянется к склонившемуся над ним Северусу. Ресницы трепещут, на щеках расцветает румянец.

* * * 

Судьба лениво раскладывает пасьянс, выбирая какую карту смахнуть со стола — магию или здоровье, разум или жизнь, — а заведомо проигравший чувствует себя на седьмом небе от счастья.

 

_Конец._

 

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
2012 год


End file.
